


Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Series: From Eden [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bisexuality, Curiosity, F/F, No Sex, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna is running out of time. Escaping custody after Castiel has her taken, she tries to find some sense of comfort and peace of mind while the angels are closing in on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene" by Hozier.  
> After When the Levee Breaks (4x21).

Sitting in the backseat of the Impala, Ruby kept glancing over to Anna. She wondered, so curiously, what being with an angel would be like. Something terrible, she thought, but her fear of Anna didn’t stop her from thinking about it. Anna was thinking the same thing.

 

* * *

 

 

Anna waited in the tacky motel room that Ruby had said she’d meet her in, far away from the Winchesters. Tacky was a crude word. It was actually not so bad compared to the other places they’d met up at briefly. It was certainly better than an alley. The room was red with gaudy lamps decorating the tables and matching sconces on the walls. Her knees were clutched to her chest, her tense body keeping her back stiff and upright against the headboard that was bolted to the wall rather than to a bedframe.  Waiting was something she was having to get used to again. Now that she had her grace she could simply come at Ruby’s call, but with her close dealings with the Winchesters and Anna’s own attempts at being three steps ahead of her captors, it was simpler to wait until Ruby had put some miles between her and the boys.

She remembered waiting to be something that she always turned into a meditative practice, clearing her mind of all the thoughts cluttered in her head, focusing on the gentle inhale and exhale of her breathing. Now waiting only allowed her to fall into thinking about how close she felt to the edge of her own existence, always on the run and trying to make things right. Uriel was dead and there was a building panic that gained momentum every day that felt uncomfortably human. There were too many things pulling her mind far away from where she’d have liked it to be - in a quiet moment with her only companion. Too much was happening for her to turn to Dean.

Anna was altogether unsure if anyone could be really trusted, especially with Castiel so close and reluctant to stray from orders. She hoped one day he’d find his way, but she was so lost herself. At least she had Ruby, although she wasn’t sure for how long, and the whole thing felt wrong anyway. Odd what you do when you’re lonely, she thought.

The door opened and she jolted, thinking somehow the heavenly host had found her before she made out Ruby’s silhouette in the door.

“Hey, angelface. What’s wrong?”

Anna breathed deep. “Nothing. I’m glad you’re here.”

Ruby made her way over to Anna. She had such an ease in her gait that Anna envied.

“Glad someone is glad to see me. I almost got ganked by Dean Winchester a few hours ago.”

Anna sat up stiffer. “He tried to kill you?”

“Would have if the buff nerd didn’t come to defend my honor.”

“He must be strung pretty thin.” Anna felt a pang of guilt.

Ruby raised her eyebrows. “He’s a mess. But let’s not talk about your ex-lover.”

Anna blushed.

“Oh stop,” Ruby cooed, softening her voice as she slid onto the bed in front of Anna. “What’s going on?”

“For starters, I killed Uriel.”

Ruby sat back. “Holy shit.”

“And Cas is against me. He thinks following orders is righteous and infallible, and in disobeying we're no better than the fallen.”

“Girl, you have some family issues.”

Anna clutched her knees to her chest and lowered her voice to a whisper. “The angels took me into custody, but I’ve escaped. For now. They’ve put a bounty on me.”

“Shit, Anna! What if they find you here?”

“I don’t think they will. And I’ve put some defense measures in place.” She pointed at the red walls. Ruby squinted and realized there were sigils in blood everywhere. Then she noticed the blood on Anna’s hand.

“You were not fucking around.”

“Not in the slightest.”

Ruby shifted uncomfortably. “This is incredibly ill timed and off subject, but can I try something?”

“Like what?”

“Well before shit hits the fan I thought I could at least get one kiss.” She bit her lower lip, looking up at Anna through her lashes.

Anna’s face flushed. She nodded, but didn’t move. Ruby leaned in and pressed her lips softly to Anna’s. She moved slow, their lips parting as they kissed deeper. Something faintly fluttered inside of her, making her feel human. An almost desperate desire began to consume her, but this was the same desire that was making a man like Sam Winchester drink the blood of a demon. Ruby’s hand brushed Anna’s face before she broke away. Anna touched her lips that felt like they were on fire. Ruby laughed.

“You and me, here in a cheesy motel room. Kind of funny, you know?”

“How so?” Anna asked. Curiosity tugged at her, but she tried to set it aside. There were far more worrisome things than wanting to see if being with Ruby was different than being with Dean.

“Well, I mean you and Dean did the dirty in the backseat like some high school kids and it’s not like it’s a secret that Sam and me….”

“Still, why is it funny?” If there was a joke, she wasn’t getting it.

“Because Dean is...and Sam is…nevermind.”

“Siding with angels and siding with demons?” Anna asked.

“Something like that. I gotta go. Need to actually come up with something on Lilith for Sam. Coming back empty handed when we’re this close and Dean ready to shove my own knife into me isn’t going to be helpful.” She stood and walked to the door. Sunshine flooded the entry of the room, creating a glow around Ruby as she turned to say goodbye to Anna.

Anna panicked. She wanted to stop Ruby, but she couldn’t. “Sam needs to be stopped, not helped, Ruby.”

Ruby gave a slight laugh. “That’s why you’re on the wrong side of heaven, angelface. Maybe I’m just on the righteous side of hell.”

 

* * *

 

 

The angels were closer to finding her. It was becoming more and more difficult to hide from them and fighting them off wasn’t going to help Dean stop Sam. There was one other stop she needed to make. Anna wasn’t sure if she should have risked helping stop all this; in the bigger picture, what did it matter to her if they released hell on Earth if she was locked away in heaven? But kissing Ruby had been nice. Even if she had her grace back, she didn’t feel stripped from her humanity with Ruby’s lips pressed to hers. She’d felt alive.

 

Dust shifted through the light filtering in through the windows and the wood boards creaked beneath her feet.

“Jo?” she called out. The quiet felt like walls closing in. She just needed to hear a voice, someone friendly.

The door from behind the bar flew open and startled Anna, too caught up in her thoughts to hear Jo coming in with a case of beer.

“Anna!” Jo heaved the case up onto the bar. “What are you doing here?”

“Is anyone else here?”

“No, it’s just me. Are you okay?” Jo rushed around to Anna, frozen to the spot. She took her hands and squeezed. “Hey, it’s just me. You’re okay.”

“They’ll be coming for me soon. I don’t know who to trust anymore, and I just wanted to help before they take me again.”

“Who’s gonna take you?” Jo asked.

“The angels. I need to find some way, some proof to show Sam what he’s doing is the wrong thing.”

“You need to breathe.” Jo looked worried. “Come on.”

She pulled Anna’s hands, dragging her to her room in back. The walls of the room were covered in posters. Behind them were sigils for various protections. Anna couldn’t make out what all of them were from the pieces that peeked out from behind the poster edges, but she was impressed and felt a little safer than standing in the openness of the quiet bar. Jo’s bed was just a twin pushed into the corner of the room, a flannel comforter rolled up into a ball in the middle.

“Sorry, I didn’t...I don’t make my bed,” she said, looking guilty. “Mini-rebellion.”

Jo’s way of rebelling was not making her bed. Anna laughed. “Well I won’t tell.” She slid into the corner of the wall and leaned against where the headboard would be. Stealing the blanket, she unravelled it and fluffed it up, nesting herself in Jo’s bed.

“I’d ask if you wanted something to drink, but -”

“I don’t drink.”

“Or sleep. So. There goes my napping option.” Jo shrugged, visibly unsure how to help.

“Can you just sit with me for a while?”

The sensation of feeling completely alone was worse than anything. Jo smiled at Anna with tight lips. Anna lifted an edge of the covers and Jo slid in next to her. Anna dipped her head, placing a light kiss on Jo’s lips before laying her head on her chest. Jo raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything. She just wrapped her arms around Anna and gave her a squeeze.

“It’ll all work out okay,” she whispered, running her hand over Anna’s hair, kissing the top of her head.

Anna could hear in her voice how much Jo didn’t believe those words. She twirled the ends of Jo’s blonde hair in her fingers.

This is who she should have trusted all along.

Anna breathed out a sweet laugh. Now Anna understood why people compared love to death and drugs. Curiosity, desires, craving comfort and maybe even intimacy - these things seemed to be inevitable and hard to survive without. Maybe Ruby was an angel of hell and Jo an angel of Earth. Who was to say at this point? There seemed to be only angels who obeyed and those who rebelled - however small or righteous their misdeed.


End file.
